Augustus Lambell
Category:Staff Members }}| } }} } | - }=File:August_Fullbody_Uniform_Transparent.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 20 (Currently 22) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | August, Gus, Sunshine |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Male |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Demisexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Talaen |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Baker |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | May 1st |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Dating |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 6'7 ft (205 cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 230 lbs (104 kg) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Ginger |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Cinnamon Brown |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Glacia, Valline |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Forest in Mers |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | N/A |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Floyd Winchester |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Ambrose Lambell |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Grandfather | style="font-size:85%;" | Keaton Lambell |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Grandmother | style="font-size:85%;" | Maisie Lambell |- |} “Gettin' something done requires a lot of hard work 'n dedication... But I promise in the end, it'll be worth it.” — Augustus'' Augustus Lambell is a Baker in '''Moemoea Cafe.' A former farmer, August now resides in Mers living in his own cabin near the Moemoea Cafe where he works regularly. An anti-social but dedicated worker, he is constantly found to be working late by himself. Personality Large and bulky, yet fidgety and shy; August is the definition of a gentle giant. He's a tender soul, with a natural affinity to care for others. While not much of the conversationalist, he speaks in low sweet tones, wishing to be as helpful as he could be to others. Conveying his appreciation is difficult through words, he's a man of action, opting to work hard and give gifts to show his respect and love. Despite being sweet at heart, August is a Talaen who is weak with words. He is naturally very introverted as out of fear and anxiety, he is quick to tense up. While an expert with the elderly, August finds himself struggling around those his own age. With the stuttering of his words, heavy limbs, and a panicked gaze, he is sensitive to crowds and loud noises. He is rather simple, a male who enjoys quiet evenings, reading books, or simply baking. With his heightened senses and anxious temperament, sudden situations may easily set off a fight-or-flight response, much to his dismay. While altering his overly-gentle nature may be difficult, August attempts to do so in hopes to make his grandparents proud. While he may be typically viewed as a bundle of nerves, the side August struggles to depict is a rather dorky one. Warm yet silly, August enjoys trivial conversations, sharing puns, and performing activities big or small, with those he trusts. His defensive walls are rather tough, but inside August is still a young male who wishes to socialize. Personal Biography Augustus had been brought into the world barely knowing his own parents. His mother, Ambrose Lambell, had given birth at a fairly young age. She had little incentive to raise a child, holding on closely to her adventurous spirit. Knowing she would be an unfit mother, Ambrose had left Augustus with her own parents, at a farm near the town of Valline where he had been born. Though Augustus had seen his mother on a few rare occasions, their relationship remained a neutral and undeveloped one. His father on the other hand had been a figure elusive to Augustus for his entire life, a strange Talaen somewhere out in the world. Life on the farm had its good and bad days. For Augustus, work as everlasting, a day to day experience that required hours of sweat and labor. The farm had been fairly large; growing crops of all sorts along with caring for a few animals. Woodlands encircled the area, keeping it rather private. Even with plenty of work, Augustus had found many activities to enjoy alongside his grandparents. From playing games, to camping, and enjoying a picnic out in the forest; it was peaceful living and through it all, Augustus learned how to become a dedicated worker. Farming and baking became his livelihood. Yet due to the private nature of their home, Augustus had little contact with the outside world. He grew up home-schooled and mainly met others through his treks into town or those who came through the farm. Despite such isolation, it hadn't dawned on the family as to how it would impact Augustus' social development. In his grandparent's eyes, their grandson had grown up normal; he spoke kindly to his guardians and strangers they had met, and worked fine at their public stalls to sell crops. But upon working by himself one day at their food stall, Augustus had begun to publicly break down due to the stress and overwhelming anxiety that came with being alone in the crowd. Seeing this, Augustus' grandparents had realized their mistake, but hope had seemed to radiate for their grandson just a little more. When out working one evening, Augustus had met Rosaleen Miller, a reindeer Talaen. Quickly, the two had hit it off and begun dating for a short while. Unlike Augustus, Rosaleen bore a more outgoing personality, one that was more louder and rambunctious when compared to Augustus. Though the two had a peaceful relationship, it had ended in a mutual agreement. Without Rosaleen's extroverted personality to assist Augustus in breaking his boundaries, he had been left one again to remain in his own shell. Believing it to be impossible to help Augustus on their own, his grandparents urged him to head out and try new things. It hadn't been until one day that his grandmother came in with an invitation to a cute little cafe where August could work. Though it took some coaxing, August ended up accepting the offer. A bundle of nerves though wanting to make his grandparents proud, August set out to work in MoeMoea Cafe. Relationships Rosaleen Miller "A charmin' girl, I cherish her with all my heart..” '' Former partners, Rosaleen and Augustus bear a close relationship. He respects her greatly and finds much joy in her company. Though they may not be romantically involved anymore, Augustus and Rosaleen remain close friends and keep in contact frequently. Lucas Flintwood ''“One of the sweetest fellows 'n the cafe, I can tell y'that for sure..!” '' Augustus bears some respect towards Lucas as in his mind, being a young manager is never easy. He feels a sense of priority to assist Lucas when he can and even enjoys doting on him with plenty of gifts and freshly baked sweets. Armory Lux ''“Y'know... For someone such as him... He's surprisingly nice." Bearing some mixed feelings, Augustus has an odd friendship with Lux. Though he may find Lux's narcissism irking, Augustus has found Lux to not be all that bad, much to his surprise. From time to time the men may share friendly moments even if they are quite opposite. Sydney Bellafonte-Dear “Sweet, adorable, an'... Well... There's only so many synonyms I can use for perfect” '' As one of his best friends and more recently his girlfriend, Augustus is the most comfortable around Sydney. Though a bit shy at making their relationship known, Augustus very much enjoys being affectionate towards the girl whenever he can, frequently doting on her and even giving her plenty of gifts. Marcelline Viola Bell ''“Celline may be questionable at times... But she's still a rather kind person." Marcelline and Augustus are newly founded acquaintances. While complete opposites, the two tend to get along quite well, with Marcelline taking on a sort of sisterly role. Both remain on good terms and socialize frequently when given the opportunity. Trivia * Has a deep baritone voice that carries a country drawl, very soft spoken * Is very much a workaholic, finds joy in doing any hands-on task, no matter how small * Can approximately lift ~260 lbs or ~118 kg * His favorite color is blue * Recently trimmed his tail as it used to reach the floor, instead it is now bobbed Gallery Auggieshyicon.png August Fullbody Uniform Transparent.png Farmhand August Transparent.png August Lantern Festival Transparent.png Bojackhorsemanfinished.png